


钱鼠/suncus murinus(122)

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 凯撒瓦尔加斯/王耀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	钱鼠/suncus murinus(122)

Chapter 122

“你不必——”凯撒仰头倒在床垫里，小声呻吟。王耀吞咽很猛，每一次他都能感受到濒临极限的喉咙紧缩。“哦。”凯撒感觉湿热的舌尖顺着滑了下去，让人心痒难耐。

“可以了。”凯撒想翻身把王耀压下去。

“我想在上面。”王耀把短裤扔下床，双膝着床，跨在凯撒上方。

“嗯。”比脑子动得更快的手，凯撒几乎是条件反射般的握住了对方的臀胯，“有感觉了吗？”凯撒低声询问。

“湿了。”王耀脸颊绯红，单手扶住凯撒，对准穴口。

“哦，操。”

王耀缓缓坐下去。凯撒收紧脚趾，配合着王耀往上动作。

他们的幅度不大，刚好能将音量控制在房间内部。

“把上衣解开。”凯撒支起双腿，方便王耀向后靠住。

王耀熟练地解开扣子，“完全兴奋起来了，”凯撒伸手按揉王耀的乳首，“是因为家里来了生人吗？还是因为阿尔弗雷德琼斯？”

王耀停下来，翻身躺倒一边。

“怎么了？”凯撒问。

“没兴致了。”王耀系住领口的纽扣，“睡吧。”

“生气了？”凯撒枕着手臂躺倒王耀身边，用指尖拨弄露在外面的乳头。

“没有。”王耀将睡衣第二枚纽扣系住，随便推开凯撒的手。

“可看着就是生气了。”凯撒将王耀抱进怀里，用手掌抚摸私处。

“都说了没有。”比王耀嘴还难撬开的就是他的腿，完全是宁死不屈的贞夫模式。

“今晚不想吗？”

“我累了。”

“可你刚才不是怎么说的。”凯撒用阴茎顶顶王耀敏感的肛口，“这里也不是这么说的。”

“你——”

凯撒将王耀压在身下，张口咬住了王耀的后颈，“你可是答应过我要诚实的哟。”

王耀红着脸攥住睡衣领子，可下一秒凯撒就剥橙子似的将他整个人剥得一丝不挂。

“和我做还是很爽吧。”凯撒顺着背脊吻下去。

“我又不是你——”王耀在枕头里发出闷哼。

“不是我什么？”凯撒压低王耀的肩膀，却抬高他的屁股。

“性伴侣丰富多姿啊。”王耀握住床头栏杆，缩进臀大肌。

“和你在一起之后可没有。”凯撒舔吻王耀的腰窝。

“骗——”

王耀咬住拳头，他能感受到刺入肛口的凯撒的舌头。一瞬间，仿佛所有的热流都集中在小腹，王耀不自觉套弄起勃起的阴茎，但那显然不够。

“没骗你。”凯撒跪直身体，将阴茎插进去。

王耀流出眼泪。他不知道凯撒所说的话是真是假，但这一秒足够了。王耀没坚持得更久，很快射出来。

凯撒停顿下，附身抽插，“稍等，我也——”

“摸我。”王耀声音很低。

凯撒没听清，“什么？”

“摸这里。”王耀将腰间凯撒的手放在自己的阴茎上。

凯撒侧躺，将王耀的左腿架在自己的左膝上，“可以自己摸乳头吗？”

王耀动手玩弄起自己硬起来的乳首。凯撒猛地挺进，王耀忍不住发出呻吟，好在凯撒及时用食指和中指压住了他的舌头，“低声。”

“你也知道低声？”

“我可受不了你弟的眼神，”凯撒捏住王耀的下颌，热切的亲吻起来，“那小子不知道长得什么耳朵，完全是在窥探我们的私生活啊。”

“小镜知道？”王耀立刻紧张起来。

“大概是心理作用。”凯撒啪的拍了下王耀的屁股，“放松，太紧了。”

“紧什么紧，最近都觉得——”

凯撒将王耀的手绕过自己的脖颈，从他的腋下俯首吸吮王耀的乳头。

“疼——”

凯撒掩住王耀的口，在咬下去的同时，将精液悉数射进。

“疼！”王耀压低声音咆哮，奋力把凯撒的头推开。双手捂住胸口，疼得像只熟透的虾米。

“让我看看。”凯撒不知趣的凑过来，满面笑意。

“滚！变态！”王耀低头检查，自己的乳头被锋利的牙齿划破了表面，“破了。”

“让我看看。”凯撒打开床头灯，拨开王耀的手指，“流血了。”

“变态！”王耀恶狠狠的瞪视凯撒。

“对不起。”凯撒说，“但我是故意的。”

“你干嘛故意咬人？”王耀不理解凯撒。

“大概是嫉妒吧。”凯撒回答的干脆利落，他似乎从来不会为感情困扰，哪怕他是如此的喜欢王耀，“你看那小子的眼神让我很嫉妒，所以控制不住想留下些痕迹。”

“那我也该咬你，你和纳特也不清不楚的令人厌恶。”王耀扯了几张床头柜上的纸巾。

“那你也咬我吧。”凯撒说。

“好啊，把衣服掀起来。”王耀扭过头，看上去一点不像开玩笑。

凯撒脱了睡衣，露出线条好看的肌肉。

“左面？”王耀问。

“随便。”凯撒挺起胸膛。

“混蛋。”王耀将凯撒推到在床垫上，张嘴咬住他的左乳。吮吸，研磨，用力轻咬，然后再吮吸，研磨，周而复始却下不了狠心。

“不咬吗？”凯撒声音低沉。

“什么？”王耀疑惑。

“再做一次吧。”凯撒单手揽住王耀的腰。不用低头就知道王耀正抵着自己臀缝那庞然大物是什么来头。

*

“没有声音。”阿尔嘟囔。

“没有什么声音？” 濠镜将枕头盖过头顶。

“就那个声音啊。”阿尔重复。

“那个什么声音啊？”濠镜闷闷的问，看得出他更想睡觉而不是回答阿尔的蠢问题。

“就你说的那个声音。”

耳塞和枕头起作用了，濠镜没回答。阿尔赤脚踩着地板，一路小跑过去，掀开濠镜的枕头，摘下濠镜的耳塞，“我听不见你哥和凯撒的做爱的声音。”

哥，凯撒，做爱。这几个关键词罗列在一起险些让濠镜背过气去，他猛地扭过头从阿尔嚷嚷，“你是变态吗？听不见很失望吗？还是说你有牛头人情节？”

“说什么鬼话呢？比起别人我更想和你哥肉贴肉的做！”

濠镜叹了口气，“完全被你恶心得没有睡意了。”

阿尔坐在濠镜床边，脸蛋一红，“可恶的小鬼。”

“你有什么吃的吗？”

“饿了？”濠镜问。

阿尔用头枕住床沿，“烟瘾犯了。”

濠镜从书包里掏出半盒香烟，扔给阿尔，“打开窗户抽。”

“明早告诉你哥。”阿尔接得很自然。

“那他也得信你的。”濠镜推开写字台前的窗户，晚风从科兹姆河吹过来，夹杂清晨特有的草木气息。

“我从不说谎。”

“是吗？”

“不和你哥。”阿尔补充。

“这算什么优点？”

“不算优点，但看着你哥就说不了谎。”阿尔将上半身探出窗外。

“是因为你害怕谎话说不圆被发现吗？”

阿尔舔舔嘴唇，扭头深深看了眼濠镜，“真不知道你未来会和什么样的女孩恋爱，完全是未成年人渣啊。”

“人渣？”濠镜觉得这个词很新鲜，他还没听说被人用这个形容自己。

“你真心爱过谁吗？”

“我哥。”濠镜耸耸肩。

“你哥不行。”

“为什么不行？”

“不行就是不行。”阿尔吐烟。

“凭什么你管？”

“凭我和你哥上过床。”阿尔大言不惭的说，“兄弟和伴侣之间始终有条界限，你可以假装看不到，但世人看得到。”

“世人？狗屁。”

“真是反社会。”阿尔弹弹烟灰，“幸好你没学坏。”

“你什么时候变成热心市民了？地痞先生。”濠镜坐在电竞椅里，悠闲地转着圈，可就是这样你也能预测出他十年后那副样子，冷静傲慢，精英一枚。

“你长大后想做什么？”

“有钱人。”

“还以为你会更有创意点。”

“我的人生又不是热血漫画，总得考虑些实际的问题吧。”

“我小时候的梦想是当警察。”

“为什么没去？因为考不上？”

“嗯？”

“你看着就傻头傻脑的。”

“虽然和你和你哥这种非人类不一样，但我学习成绩而是名列前茅。”

濠镜撇撇嘴，“吹牛吧你。”

“喂，我上社区大学还是没问题的。”

“哦。”

“真讨厌你们这些天才。”

“那为什么没去念大学？”

“因为没用，想早些出来赚钱。”阿尔说，“我15岁给夜店看场子就能每天拿200块，那对当时的我来说可不是个小数目，我妈出去卖一次也就60块。”

濠镜笑笑，“我还以为白种女人会贵一些。”

“人如果将自己看成商品，结果就是不停的贬值，这和种族无关，这是消耗品的共性。”

“难为你能说出这么深刻的话。”

“这是我妈妈用一生验证的结论。”阿尔说，“你听过那句谚语吗？”

“哪句？”

“男人耳朵软，钱夹就瘪。女人耳朵软，裤裆就松。”

“什么意思？”

“我每次和女人做都会带安全套。”阿尔说，“孩子是无辜的啊，没有谁生下来就活该过没自尊的生活。”

“没钱就没自尊？”濠镜说，“你为什么不去结扎，看样子你这辈子也不没可能是有钱人。”

“嘴巴真毒啊。”阿尔把烟头顺着窗户扔下去，“不是没钱就没自尊，是没人爱才没自尊。”阿尔叹了口气接着说，“我很喜欢小孩，但我希望我的孩子活在一个充满爱的环境里。”

“我哥生不了孩子。”

“如果是你哥，我宁愿不要小孩。”阿尔将窗户合住。

二楼传来脚步声，然后就是一阵塑料的声响，凯撒在收拾厨房的垃圾袋。

“半夜收拾垃圾——”

“他们做过了。”濠镜从窗台的烟盒里抽出香烟，“该死的。”

阿尔反应了一阵子，才明白濠镜的意思。凯撒是为了把用过的避孕套毁尸灭迹，“妈的！”阿尔心中怒火无处释放，只能啪的下打在王濠镜的后脑勺上。

“你干什么？”濠镜不甘示弱的顶回去。

“谁，谁，谁让你抽烟的！”阿尔劈手夺过濠镜手里的香烟，脸青一阵白一阵。


End file.
